<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Holders. by TomatoDiethel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586997">The Holders.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoDiethel/pseuds/TomatoDiethel'>TomatoDiethel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoDiethel/pseuds/TomatoDiethel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roma, Italia. Época actual. Inglaterra ha llegado con un sinfín de pergaminos y frases las cuales Veneciano encuentra cada una más descabellada que la anterior. Sin embargo, algo ha brotado en él, una curiosidad insana que tenía que ser respondida casi de inmediato. Romano se mostró frívolo, explosivo, con todas las "mierdas", como él las llamó, con las que llegó el británico.  <br/>A veces, al volver en sus memorias, Veneciano se preguntaba una y otra vez.<br/>"¿Y sí no hubiera contestado la llamada?"</p><p>*Está historia está basada en la creppypasta de The Holders.<br/>*Advertencias: Muerte de personajes, lenguaje vulgar y contenido R-16.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 00. Introducción.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Holders. [1]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>En cualquier ciudad, en cualquier pueblo, hay una institución mental o una casa a medio camino donde puedes intentar ir por un objeto. Había 2538 de ellos, pero 2000 se perdieron.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los restantes 538 jamás deben unirse. Jamás.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estás historias han sido recogidas de varias fuentes, muchas de las cuales son cuestionables, pero todos tienen una trama similar; ellas cuentan la historia de un número de objetos, los cuales, cuando se ponen juntos, traerán horribles consecuencias.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La veracidad de estas historias está siempre en cuestión; así es como estaba pensado ser. Nadie sabe si esos objetos son reales, o si de hecho hay un número fijo de objetos que existen en el mundo que anhelan una reunión con los suyos. La especulación corre desenfrenada; parte de lo que hace a las historias de The Holders tan incitante es la posibilidad de cualquier persona de ir a una institución mental, preguntar por visitar a un Holder, y estar forzado a someterse a una prueba de fuerza para conseguir un objeto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Algunos de los Holders han posteado sus propias historias, añadiéndole misterio a una tétrica y enervadora serie. Los Holders por sí mismos han saltado a los campos del reino y sabiduría de tiempos inmemorables, y los objetos están inquietos por su reunión.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los objetos, aunque poderosos y temibles, carecen la habilidad de unirse libremente por su propia voluntad, y por lo tanto se ven obligados a convocar la ayuda de ciertos individuos. Estas personas se convierten en Seekers [2]; con historias tan retorcidas y detestables, como las de los mismos objetos. Estos buscadores han salido por 3 razones principales: buscar Poder, buscar reunión o buscar separación. Sus metas son conocidas por mutarlos en villanos y monstruos, y sólo podemos esperar que uno con corazón justo prevalezca sobre estos seres.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quizás haya una buena razón para que hayas llegado a este sitio, querido lector. Los objetos han de estar llamando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Responderás la llamada?</em>
</p><p>—Son puras fanfarronadas—gruñó Romano, cruzado de brazos. Veneciano lo miró con confusión.</p><p>— ¡Es verdad!—gritó Inglaterra golpeando la mesa. Un brinco fue la respuesta de ambas Italias.</p><p>—<em>F-Fratello~ </em>¿r-realmente no crees?—preguntó su hermano, temblando por la repentina mirada insistente del inglés.</p><p>Romano observó a Inglaterra, él se mostraba tranquilo, pero había algo que le inquietaba. Algo no estaba bien.</p><p>— ¿Hay Skeers? ¿Los hay?—preguntó hacía él. Inglaterra alzó sus ojos verdes de la taza de té. Romano dejó salir aire de su boca, los ojos de Inglaterra no mentían.</p><p>—No hay ninguno. Por eso vine con ustedes.</p><p>Veneciano apretó sus manos que se encontraban entrelazadas. Miró de reojo a su hermano, se mostraba serio, incluso cuando él sabía el miedo que el Inglaterra le causaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.</p><p>— ¿A que te refieres?—preguntó Veneciano, Romano no desvió en ningún momento la mirada de Inglaterra. Tenía la misma mirada que cuando se enteraba que había un traidor en la mafia. Fría y analizadora.</p><p>—Los Skeers que necesito, son ustedes.</p><p>Veneciano dio un salto de sorpresa. —<em>Ve~ </em>¿Cómo podemos ser nosotros? Acabamos de enterarnos de que existen.</p><p>—Largo de aquí, gilipollas. —exclamó con enojo Romano, sacando una Beretta 92F, apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Inglaterra.</p><p>Italia del Norte, chilló.</p><p>—<em>Ve~ </em>Tranquilízate <em>fratello.</em> Seguramente es una broma. ¿Verdad, Inglaterra?—el rubio se puso se pie, mirando directamente a Romano.</p><p>—Tú… ¿estás consiente de que…?</p><p>— ¡Vete a la mierda, dije!—un disparo paso rozando su mejilla, dejando una marca roja. Inglaterra gruñó pero no se movió.</p><p>—Italia—miró al castaño menor, quien temblaba en una esquina del sillón. — ¿Me crees?</p><p>—Si no sacas tu culo de mi casa ahora—la pistola se cargo de nuevo. —Tendremos una guerra.</p><p>Inglaterra abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Veneciano hizo lo mismo. —<em>Fratello~ </em>para, para.</p><p>—Solo una vez. —dijo Inglaterra. —En cualquier ciudad, en cualquier país, ve a cualquier institución mental…</p><p>— ¡Cierra tú puta boca!—cuando Romano iba a disparar, su hermano lo detuvo, dándole un manotazo para que soltara el arma.</p><p>—…o centro de reinserción social donde puedas ir por ti mismo. Cuando llegues al escritorio principal, pregunta por visitar aquel que se hace llamar <strong><em>The Holder of the End.</em></strong></p><p>Italia del Sur se puso delante de su hermano. El arma apuntando de nuevo directamente a Inglaterra.</p><p>Él sonrió. —Sabes que no se puedes deshacer lo hecho, Romano.</p><p>—<em>Ve~ ¿Fratello?</em></p><p>Inglaterra avanzó a la puerta y la cerro tras de sí.</p><p>—.—.—.—.—</p><p>La lluvia caía sobre el mar. El menor de las Italias cubriéndose con un paraguas de un color amarillo chillante y botas del mismo tono, dandole el aspecto inocente que tanto lo caracterizaba. Las gotas de agua se fundían directamente con el agua del mismo mar.</p><p>—Ya está listo, señor—uno de los nativos de Venecia llego hasta él. Ofreciéndole amablemente un bote, en sus manos traía dos remos. —Déjeme decirle que si lo descubren, estará en graves problemas con los guardias. Por favor no delate que yo lo he traído hasta aquí.</p><p>Italia de Norte sonrió, abriendo sus ojos, con una mirada enternecida pero firme.</p><p>—Jamás traicionaría a mis propios ciudadanos. —tomando los remos y remplazándolos por el paraguas, lo paso de largo. —Así como jamás los pondría en peligro. Pagaré por su barco después de regresar.</p><p>Comenzó a remar, importándole poco que terminara empapándose por la lluvia y el agua de mar. Seguramente Alemania no lo reconocería, se encontraba molesto, más que molesto, enojado. Enojado con su <em>fratello.</em></p><p>
  <em>Inglaterra se había marchado. Veneciano se giró a su hermano con cierto temor, cuando Romano había dado la vuelta hacía él, lo hizo con enojo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Qué cojones crees que hacías creyéndole al cejotas? ¡Es más que obvio que solo nos esta viendo la cara de imbéciles como todos lo hacen!—había guardado el arma en su funda y estaba de pie mirando hacia Veneciano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Lo siento, fratello~. Pero… ¿crees que si hacemos la prueba, surja algo?—dijo de manera inocente, Romano estalló, peor de lo que era costumbre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Inclusive, si fuera cierto, joder, ¿Quién coño quisiera investigar eso poniendo en peligro su cordura mental?! ¡Nadie, Veneciano, nadie! Así que no me salgas con pendejadas y a penas se te ocurra ir a donde te dijo el cejotas, ten por seguro que haré lo imposible para que Alemania desaparezca—gritó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Italia de Norte estaba en un silencio atónito. Sus ojos y boca abierta con sorpresa, Romano maldijo un par de veces y salió por la misma puerta que el británico. El Norte de Italia llevó una mano a su pecho cuando recupero el sentido. ¿Había escuchado bien? Romano no solo había amenazado con declararle la guerra a Inglaterra, una potencia mundial que contaría con el apoyo de la Unión Europea, de donde ellos también pertenecían.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>También amenazaba con atacar a su mejor amigo. ¡A Alemania!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por primera vez en un siglo un gruñido acompañado de una maldición salió de su boca, poniéndose de pie, tomó una decisión firme que quizás haría que Romano lo odiará, pero él debería saber que no era tan tonto. Su hermano debería haberse enterado que, desde que Inglaterra pronunció la palabra Holder, se había dado cuenta que le estaba ocultando algo.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Fratello</em> ya lo verá. Si no cree en esas cosas no deberá pasar nada.—dijo bajito, el bote removiéndose con las pequeñas olas.</p><p>Sintió que su espina dorsal se estremecía y un frío le penetraba hasta los huesos. Sensación que tenía siempre cuando se encontraba cerca de esa Isla. No le tardo más de tres horas llegar con la marea subiendo a medida que los truenos y relámpagos se expandían por el cielo. Decir que tenía miedo era poco a comparación.</p><p>El pánico y el terror ya eran parte de su ser. A Veneciano jamás le habían gustado las historias de terror, tampoco las tormentas, lo que más quería era sumergirse con Alemania en su cama y abrazarlo para tranquilizarse. Pero Inglaterra le había dicho que no podía ir con nadie que no fuera Romano o él. Veneciano había rechazado la oferta de Inglaterra de acompañarlo, la isla era algo que no quería que nadie que no fuera él o su hermano conocieran.</p><p>Empujando el barco hasta que la marea no pudiera tocarla, pues sabía que lo necesitaría, no necesariamente por lo que había dicho Inglaterra. Cuando lo hizo, en ningún momento dejo de sentir miles de miradas clavándose en su espalda. Italia dio un suspiró, no era buena idea cerrar los ojos. Solo trató de alejar todo el miedo con él, como fuera, y avanzó hacía el enorme edificio.</p><p>Aquel lugar había sido el indicado por Inglaterra, muy a pesar del malestar que le causó a Italia. Romano no podría cuestionarle que salio del país, aunque Veneciano suponía que eso sería en lo último que se figaría su hermano.</p><p>
  <em>Isola di Poveglia. [3]</em>
</p><p>Había sido el lugar elegido.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Glosario:<br/>[1] Los portadores.<br/>[2] Buscadores<br/>[3] Isola di Poveglia. [Isla de Poveglia]. Es una isla situada entre Venecia y Lido en la Laguna de Venecia en el norte de Italia. Un pequeño canal divide la isla. El turismo esta prohibido en esa isla. Fue utilizada como cuarentena cuando la peste negra ataco. A principios del siglo XVI la ciudad de Venecia entro en pánico y mando a los enfermos a está isla (incluso a los que apenas presentaban síntomas). Se cree que alrededor de 16.000 hombres, mujeres y niños fueron llevados a la isla.<br/>Se dice que gran cantidad de cuerpos formaron una 'capa' de ceniza pegajosa en la parte superior de la tierra de la isla.<br/>En 1800 se construyo un lugar para enfermos mentales. Se dice que los pacientes del hospital comenzaron a tener terribles visiones de cadáveres y de fantasmas victimas de la plaga. Durante 1920 un medico responsable del lugar torturó a una gran cantidad de pacientes. Llevó a cabo terribles experimentos que él creía que lo harían famoso en la comunidad médica […]<br/>Bibliografía: *http*:*/*/*www*.*mundoesotericoparanormal*.*com*/*isla*-*maldita*-*poveglia*/* (quitar asteriscos)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Holder of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Parte 1]</strong>
</p><p>La grava bajo sus pies crujía conforme avanzaba a la entrada de la institución, el sonido le desesperaba y el hecho de que aún sintiera las miradas en su espalda no ayudaba en nada. Se moría de miedo pero aun así no retrocedería, iría a ese sanatorio por el objeto que Inglaterra le había pedido.</p><p>—<em>V-Ve~…</em> —Tragó en seco, un zumbido retumbaba en sus oídos y el sentir la lluvia caerle encima no le tranquilizaba en absoluto. —Mejor hubiera dejado que Inglaterra me acompañara… —susurró para sí, aunque de inmediato desecho la idea, no debía permitir que cualquiera fuera de su país supiese los terribles acontecimientos de aquel lugar.</p><p>Miró adelante, encontrándose con un edificio de gran estructura, estaba en malas condiciones debido al tiempo que nadie la había habitado, claro, a parte de aquella familia rica que solo estaba en el día para cuidar sus viñedos pero ellos no se hacían cargo de mantenerle en buen estado. Caminó y la grava fue remplazada por pavimento lleno de ramas, un sendero a la entrada se veía entre las hierbas altas, decidió seguirlo.</p><p>Recorrió unos cuantos metros y divisó la entrada, se apresuró aún más hacia la puerta e intento abrirla. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, estaba cerrada.</p><p>—Tendré que echarla abajo. —Italia retrocedió unos pasos y corrió hacia la puerta con potencia, su hombro y parte de su costado impactaron con el metal haciendo que este retumbara, pero de ahí en parte solo eso, en cambio, el italiano cayó al suelo y sus huesos crujieron con fuerza. — ¡Wa! ¡Duele! ¡Alemania, ayúdame! —chilló mientras la parte golpeada le punzaba de dolor.</p><p>Unas lagrimillas surcaron sus ojos y se levantó despacio, en su patético intento de entrar al lugar se había lastimado, apenas era el comienzo y ya quería irse de ese lugar.</p><p>—Ugh… Supongo que tendré que encontrar otra entrada. —Echó una mirada a sus alrededores encontrando otro pequeño atajo a su izquierda. —Sera por ahí… —Suspiró cansadamente y continuo por aquel camino sin rumbo.</p><p>Su mente divagaba mientras sus pies recorrían el camino, recordaba acerca de lo que Inglaterra le había dicho.</p><p>
  <em>Se aseguró por todos los medios de que Romano no se enterara acerca de su salida, lo que menos quería era que le diera una paliza y más por ir a aquel lugar. Tomó aire y tocó el timbre, un timbre que jamás pensó que tocaría, esperó unos momentos hasta que la puerta frente a él se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de edad mediana y cabello oscuro vestido con un traje de mayordomo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Sí? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Soy…—Italia dudó un momento, ¿cómo debía presentarse? Dudaba que el mayordomo de Inglaterra lo dejara pasar si venía y decía “Soy Italia.” — Feliciano Vargas. —anunció un poco nervioso, —Ahm… M-Me gustaría hablar con el señor Arthur Kirkland.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El hombre le miró unos instantes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—De acuerdo. Sígame. —se hizo a un lado para que el italiano pasara y acto seguido cerró la puerta tras de sí. —El señor Kirkland está ocupado así que no le quite mucho tiempo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feliciano asintió. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anduvieron por unos corredores hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas de color chocolate, el mayordomo tocó la puerta y segundos después recibió como respuesta un "adelante", abrió y entró después del chico.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Señor Kirkland, este joven quiere hablar con usted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inglaterra levantó la mirada de los papeles que firmaba para posarla en Italia, se levantó de su asiento sin retirarle la mirada acercándose a él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Está bien, puedes retirarte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Con permiso. —El hombre salió dejando a ambos países solos. Un silencio incomodo invadió el cuarto el cual Inglaterra decidió romper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Qué se te ofrece, Italia? —Frunció un poco las cejas, no se imaginaba tenerlo ahí después del incidente de hace unos días.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Yo… Quiero… ¡Háblame más acerca de los Holders! —Tartamudeó inseguro para después soltar aquellas palabras de golpe haciendo que Inglaterra abriera los ojos con sorpresa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Veneciano estaba que sudaba a mares, no entendía por qué había hecho aquello, pero no podía irse para atrás con aquel asunto, su fratello no le explicaba nada, evadía el tema completamente, solo se molestaba y lo mandaba a callar con maldiciones y amenazas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Entonces…?—No recibió respuesta inmediata, se sintió desanimado no logró nada al ir con él. Lo mejor sería olvidarse del tema y calmar la curiosidad que invcía cada parte de su cuerpo. — Perdona, lamento haberte quitado tu tiem…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Estás seguro de querer saberlo?—la voz de Inglaterra lo interrumpió antes de que acabara, con un simple "Si" por parte de Italia, sonrió un poco, aquel criajo no era tan miedoso como creía… O tal vez era muy estúpido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo segundo sonaba mucho más lógico. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un nuevo silencio ocupó el ambiente, Italia del Norte no estaba cien por ciento seguro de sus acciones e Inglaterra se sentía bastante aliviado de tener la posibilidad de que se cumpliera la recolección de los objetos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Como les había dicho a ti y a Romano, en cualquier ciudad, en cualquier país, ve a cualquier institución mental o centro de reinserción social donde puedas ir por ti mismo. Tendrás que ir al escritorio principal, pregunta por visitar aquel que se hace llamar <strong>The Holder of the End.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Veneciano se quedó callado mientras pensaba. ¿Aquello era todo? ¿De eso tenía miedo su fratello?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Entonces solo se tiene que ir y preguntar por ello?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Y algunas otras cosas más. —advirtió Inglaterra con seriedad haciendo que el italiano se pusiera mucho más ansioso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En cuanto llegó a la parte trasera del edificio salió de sus pensamientos, esa charla con el británico le sirvió de bastante. Revisó con cuidado, dando con una puerta trasera, una leve sonrisa de triunfo apareció en sus labios, al parecer no era tan inútil como le decían. El acceso era únicamente bloqueado con un candado en la chapa, busco alrededor con algo para abrirla encontrándose con una piedra, era su día de suerte al parecer… o quizás no tanto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cargó con cuidado el pedrusco y golpeó con fuerza la cerradura varias veces hasta que esta desistió rompiéndose en partes. Lanzó su "llave" lejos y entró con cuidado al lugar, estaba en completa oscuridad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un sudor frío le recorrió completamente desde la base del cabello a la punta de los pies, buscó entre su abrigo una lámpara de mano y la encendió. Una tenue luz iluminó, apenas dejando ver el interior del hospital, era un comedor, algunas sillas estaban tiradas por el suelo al igual que unas mesas, las paredes sucias y deshechas por el tiempo. Tomó el valor que pudo y entró con paso cuidadoso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se movió entre los escombros de lo que parecían camillas y sillas de ruedas, no sabía por dónde iba así que solo anduvo a ciegas por los pasillos, abría puertas al azar encontrándose con el mismo escenario: cuartos con una cama y paredes destrozadas, algunas llenas de sangre y otros fluidos secos que realmente no le interesaba saber que eran.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los ruidos de sus zapatos al hacer contacto con el suelo eran devueltos con algunos chillidos de cosas moverse, o puertas abrirse y cerrarse de golpe, pasos en los pisos superiores o incluso detrás de él no le calmaban.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siguió un extenso pasillo que daba a unas enormes puertas grisáceas, las empujo haciendo un sonido oxidado. Una gran recepción se dejó ver, dirigió la luz antes de pasar por completo, una mueca de terror invadió su rostro. Un ambiente pesado y maligno comenzó a sentirse en el lugar y sin previo aviso una campana comenzó a sonar, la piel se le erizó completamente. Aullidos y gemidos de dolor se escuchan haciendo que cada vez Veneciano quisiera huir como todo buen italiano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Cuando llegues al escritorio principal, pregunta por visitar a aquel que se hace llamar The Holder of the End.</em>
</p><p>Las palabras de Inglaterra resonaron, mordió su labio con fuerza y se acercó al escritorio. El corazón se le paró de inmediato al ver un hombre de bata blanca con manchas de sangre, ojos completamente vacíos pero malévolos, en definitiva quería irse de ese lugar en ese instante. El hombre le sonrió de manera aterradora mientras le invitaba a acercarse, Feliciano no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo… pronto se acabaría todo.</p><p>—Disculpe.<em>—</em>Aclaró su garganta, sintiendo que su saliva raspaba las paredes de está. <em>— </em>Necesito ver al que se hace llamar "The Holder of the End”. <em>—</em>en cuanto termino de hablar los gritos y lamentos callaron como si el hecho de pronunciar aquel nombre provocara miedo a aquellos que incluso ya habían muerto.</p><p>El hombre tras el mostrador salió de este y con la misma sonrisa tétrica comenzó a caminar hacia una sección escondida del lugar, el italiano ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de aquel lugar.</p><p>El silencio del momento fue interrumpido por unos murmullos que se convirtieron en palabras claras, Veneciano intento prestar atención a lo que decía pero estaban en otro idioma, uno que nunca había escuchado. Un pánico inexpresable atravesó su cuerpo haciendo que diera varias sacudidas, a pesar de que no entendía aquel lenguaje era como si aquellas palabras le dieran las cosas más horribles del mundo.</p><p>
  <em>"—Italia, todo lo que oirás es el sonido de alguien hablando consigo mismo en el eco de las paredes. Es un lenguaje que no comprendes, pero toda tú alma sentirá un terror indescriptible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si deja de hablar en cualquier momento, detente y rápidamente grita: "Sólo pasaba por aquí. Deseo hablar". Si el silencio continua, huye."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Esperó unos cuantos segundos y la voz calló.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Solo pasaba por aquí! ¡Deseo hablar!—gritó tal y como Arthur le dijo, su tono era claro y firme cosa que le sorprendió. Nunca había hecho algo igual.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El hombre frente a él paro y la voz no volvió a escucharse. Veneciano se paralizó completamente y una bruma comenzó a sentirse alrededor.</em>
</p><p>— "<em>¡Corre!"—</em>Gritó su mente, sus pies temblaron y retrocedió.</p><p>Jadeó con fuerza y comenzó a correr con fuerza a la salida, estaba temblando pero no podía detenerse ante nada, no si quería salir con vida.</p><p>—"<em>¡Fratello! ¡Doitsu! ¡Sálvenme!" —</em>regresó a la recepción y sonrió un poco, le faltaba poco para salir. Atravesó de nuevo el pasillo por el que llegó y salió a fuera, aún era de noche.</p><p>Corrió con desesperación a la costa, el bote le ayudaría a cruzar el mar y estaría a salvo, ¿No? Sus pupilas divisaron el puerto donde había llegado y un gemido de frustración escapo de sus labios. El bote estaba siendo alejado por las olas.</p><p>— <em>¡Cazzo! —</em>Se sacó el abrigo y los pantalones junto a sus zapatos, el frio golpeó su cuerpo pero poco le importaba, corrió al agua y se lanzó, se le estaban congelando los huesos y el líquido frio le estaba lastimando la piel.</p><p>Movió las manos con fuerza impulsándose contra las olas, tenía que alcanzar el bote o la costa, lo que fuera con tal de huir lejos de aquel infierno.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Glosario:</p><p>The Holder of the End[1]: El Holder del Fin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 01. The Holder of the End.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Parte II]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Si tan solo hubiese escuchado a Romano.</em>
</p><p>Sentía sus extremidades congelarse, le dolía el brazo que había chocado con la puerta hace unos momentos, juraría que al día siguiente su piel tendría moretones. Decir que estaba asustado era poco. La lluvia caía sobre él y provocaba que el agua se agitara aún más por los vientos que está le ofrecía.</p><p>A pesar de que se estaba concentrando todo el tiempo en nadar, la sensación de que alguien le estaba persiguiendo, jamás se detuvo. El bote cada vez estaba más cerca, sintió una presión de alivio en su pecho, pero no duro más de tres segundos en desvanecerse.</p><p>
  <em>"—Si es que huyes, escucha bien Italia, porque si haces algo mal por minúsculo que sea, el Holder te atrapara y una vida en el infierno será el paraíso comparado a lo que te espera. —la voz de Inglaterra era clara y firme, un escalofrío recorrió a Veneciano. —Huye, vete. No te detengas por nada, no vayas a casa, no te quedes en un hotel, solo sigue corriendo, duerme cuando tu cuerpo caiga.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabremos por la mañana si el escape fue efectivo."</em>
</p><p>No podía parar, ante nada. Ni siquiera para subirse al bote y escapar a la orilla. Había desperdiciado valiosos segundos quitándose la ropa, y <em>eso </em>que lo perseguía se sentía mucho más cerca cada segundo.</p><p>¿Romano sabría que esto pasaría? ¿Por eso no quería que fuera? Pero la tentación de tener lo prohibido delante de ti, era mucha. Incluso él se veía sacudido ante ella.</p><p>—Ve~ ¡Fratello, fratello, ayúdame! ¡Alemania!</p><p>No estaba completamente seguro, pero algo más que gotas de lluvia y agua de mar comenzó a escurrir de su cara, ¡oh! Pero por supuesto, eran lágrimas. El simple hecho de estar al borde de la muerte, le hacía estremecerse hasta los huesos, más de lo que el Holder lo haría si se presentaba delante de él.</p><p>—Ve~ Alemania. Ayúdame.</p><p>Paso de largo el bote. Sintiendo una oleada de temor cuando notó que nada <em>humano </em>que hubiera visto antes, estaba sentado en el bote, tarareando una canción en un idioma antiguo pero alienígena. Justo como la voz que se escuchaba en el manicomio. El miedo amenazo con paralizarlo, aunque siguió nadando, preferiblemente antes de volver a ver esa cosa. La pasó de largo, Inglaterra jamás había hablado de monstruos, pero él ya se lo había imaginado. Los Holders no estaban solos.</p><p>Antes de llegar a la costa, hizo lo peor que cualquiera pudo haber hecho, miró de reojo hacia atrás; el escalofrío lo recorrió desde la punta de la cabeza hasta donde terminan los pies. Una bruma se extendía por todo el mar, dejando fuera de su vista aquel hospital y trayendo consigo miles o quizás millones de monstruos, tan horribles que aquel hombre de la recepción podía ser considerado como lo más hermoso que hubiera visto.</p><p>Aún así no paro. No obstante su cuerpo clamaba por un respiro y el aire era más frió que lo de costumbre. Por segundos se lamento de haberse desnudado para echarse al agua. La arena se sentía dura y fría en sus pies, no había un solo trabajador en aquel sitio, ni siquiera el que le había dado el bote.</p><p>Subió por las escaleras de concreto, estás le lastimaban al tener los pies descalzos. Corrió hacia el lado derecho, puesto que enfrente de él solo se encontraban puestos de mariscos y algunas casas pequeñas.</p><p>—Alemania. Alemania.</p><p>Tal vez era egoísta lo que pensaba, pero no lo podía evitar. Si Alemania estuviera en está situación ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Igual que su fratello? ¿Pensaría que es una broma o tomaría la misma decisión que él?</p><p>No se dio cuenta de cuando pero estaba en una de las zonas más concurridas de Italia, con su cuerpo pidiendo a gritos que parará y le dejará descansar. Las personas parecían confundidas por su repentina aparición en calzoncillos, algunas mujeres chillando por la fingida vergüenza que sentían.</p><p>Italia del Norte rogó por que no les pasará nada. Después de todo eran sus ciudadanos, los tenía que proteger. Pero si el fallecía, la aniquilación de todo el país estaba en juego.</p><p>—"<em>Lo lamento tanto."</em>—masculló cerrando los ojos por un momento. Fijo su vista enfrente, casi tropezando por la torpeza en la que había entrado a su cuerpo.</p><p>La calle se cerraba delante de él, antes de eso dos se habrían a los lados. Está vez tomo el izquierdo, sabiendo si tomaba el derecho sería su perdición, pues igual que el camino recto, el derecho estaba bloqueado.</p><p>Entonces ahí cuando verdaderamente lo lamento.</p><p>Los ojos de Romano se abrieron con sorpresa, seguido de los ojos verdosos de España. El último con una sorpresa y mezcla de incredulidad y risa, que rápidamente fue cambiada al ver la que su ex-subyugado ponía. Italia tuvo la tentación de detenerse. ¿Y si algo malo le pasaba a Romano? Sus pies comenzaron a disminuir la velocidad.</p><p>— ¡No te detengas, joder! ¡Corre Veneciano!</p><p>Decepción y sorpresa, pero sobre todo, pánico. Fue lo que vio a través de los ojos de Romano cuando se quito los lentes negros, mirándolo de reojo le mando una mirada de disculpa antes de seguir el camino recto y no voltear hacía atrás. El cuerpo de Italia del Sur se desvaneció hacia el suelo al momento en que vio la espalda de su hermano perderse entre la distancia. Seguirlo sería un error.</p><p>—Romano ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa con <em>Ita</em>?—preguntó el español poniéndose a su altura. Ninguno de los dos notó que la niebla ya se había alejado.</p><p>—<em>Fratello…</em>—.</p><p>El cuerpo del jefe se tenso. La voz de Romano era queda, frágil y con mucho dolor, pocas veces lo había visto así y era algo seguro de que odiaba verlo de esa manera.</p><p>— ¡Jefe!</p><p>La puerta de atrás se había abierto de nuevo. Dos hombres vestidos de un fino traje italiano corrieron hacia la segunda Italia, importándoles poco que sus finos trajes se ensuciaran, se pusieron de rodillas ante él.</p><p>— ¡Romano!</p><p>La voz de España sonaba muy lejos de sus oídos a pesar de saber que se encontraba a su lado. Sintió enorme ganas de echarse a llorar en sus brazos, de hacerle saber que quizás está sería la última noche en que viera a su hermano. Todo estaba perfecto hace algunos minutos. La velada con España y los jefes de la mafia, a quienes consideraba como familia. La demostración de disparos que le había dado al español, sintiendo la oleada de orgullo que portaban su familia y su antiguo jefe.</p><p>Todo se había hecho mierda. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue incorporarse, voltear hacia su familia con los ojos más duros y fríos que alguna vez tuvo. España lo observo con sorpresa y horror incluido.</p><p>Lo que venía venir, sería un caos.</p><p>—"<em>El dolor que ha pasado Inglaterra toda su vida, será poco." </em>A partir de esté momento, entramos en guerra con Inglaterra.</p><p>No basto más para que los hombres de traje se metieran dentro de la mansión. Había órdenes que dar.</p><p>— ¡Romano! ¿Qué estás diciendo?—gritó España tomándolo por los hombros, zarandeándolo para comprobar que estaba cuerdo.</p><p>—Será mejor que vuelvas a tú casa. No me gustaría involúcrate en esto.</p><p>Abriéndose paso al quitar suavemente sus manos de sus hombros, se metió de nuevo a la mansión cerrando la puerta antes de que España pudiera decir algo de nuevo.</p><p>—.—.—.—.—</p><p>El amanecer estaba llegando, delante de él se expandía un hermoso paisaje <em>El lago de Como </em>siempre había sido uno de sus sitios favoritos. Las casas modestas y los ciudadanos que se levantaban para un día de trabajo, el olor a pan que salía de las chimeneas de las panaderías, el aire, el agua, las plantas removiéndose. Todo comenzó a verse borroso.</p><p>Italia pudo ver una mano extenderse enfrente de él, pequeña y regordeta, como la de un niño pequeño. La capa negra se ondeó, alzando con ella pétalos de heliotropos. Los ojos azules resplandecieron una vez más.</p><p>La oscuridad reino en él.</p><p>—.—.—.—.—</p><p>Romano sintió una presión en su pecho que lo hizo desfallecer. Un hombre viejo pero fuerte lo sostuvo antes de que tocara suelo. Nadie de los demás mafiosos se detuvo, pues cada uno tenía algo que hacer.</p><p>—No tienes que preocuparse por mí, viejo de mierda.</p><p>—Un niño como tú no tiene que pasar por esto. —dijo calmado, guiándolo a un sillón. —Además mi <em>Sottocapo </em>[1] se está encargando de todo.</p><p>El castaño sonrió. —Sabe que he vivido más que el más viejo de aquí.</p><p>—Tienes razón. A comparación tuya soy un niño en cuna.—echó una carcajada y acomodó el sombrero que portaba en sus piernas. —Aún así eso no impide que me preocupe por ti, <em>bambino. </em>[2]</p><p>El capo sabía que a Romano le tranquilizaba que usaran su lengua natal para tranquilizarlo. Era como si se sintiera protegido por las palabras. Pero está vez no era el caso, Romano se mostraba duro con lo que había dicho. El hombre suspiró con tristeza.</p><p>—He estado en guerras, <em>bambino.</em> Más de las que yo quisiera aceptar, desde que era niño hasta ahora mi <em>famiglia </em>[3] me ha dado las fuerzas para seguir adelante, desde los <em>soldatos</em>[4]hasta mi fiel <em>sottocapo</em>.</p><p>—Yo también he estado en guerras. Las tuyas son como juegos de niños para mi—dijo intentando de que el anciano no lo desacreditara, al escuchar sus propias palabras se estremeció.</p><p>—Ninguna guerra es cosa de niños. Las muertes, los heridos, la sangre, la tortura. —sus ojos azul claro estaban fijos en los verdes de Italia del Sur. —Mi querido <em>bambino </em>¿sabes la carga que conlleva la guerra y aún así quieres iniciar otra? Lovino, no se que motivos tengas, pero antes de pensar en ti mismo, piensa en tus soldados, en las familias de ellos…en tú hermano.</p><p>Los ojos del Sur de Italia se cristalizaron, no tardó mucho para que las lágrimas cayeran. El anciano se puso de pie y fue a abrazarlo, los jefes de otras familias y los subyugados se detuvieron a ver la escena.</p><p>—A-Arthur Kirkland, mató a mi hermano.—chilló aferrándose al saco del anciano.</p><p>Todos se tensaron al escuchar eso. Solo los jefes y algunos de sus <em>sottocapos </em>conocían al menor que se hacía llamar Feliciano Vargas, pero todos habían oído de él, de cuan orgulloso estaba Lovino de tenerlo como hermano. También conocían a Arthur, habían hecho algunos tratos con él en el pasado.</p><p>— ¿Estás seguro?—preguntó incrédulo otro Don.</p><p>— ¡Yo lo vi, <em>merde</em>!—gritó con fuerza, enterrando las uñas en la tela del saco—sentí como se desconectaba de mí…hace pocos momentos.</p><p>—Yo no lo creo—dijo el anciano al cual se aferraba, el castaño alzo la mirada incrédulo. —No estarías tan calmado si eso hubiese pasado. Quizás el pánico te jugo una mala broma.</p><p>— ¿Qué dice…?</p><p>—Digo que, si aún no has visto realmente a tú hermano sin pulso o en un charco de sangre…aún hay esperanza—y le dio una sonrisa, como las que le daba cuando era un niño y Romano lo conoció.</p><p>—Yo…—.</p><p>—Corre—.Lo volteo para que quedará a espaldas de él y le dio un ligero empujón.</p><p>A Romano no le hacía falta más motivación.</p><p>Cuando el viento pegó en su cara, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, inmediatamente lo tomó solo para ver que era de la única persona de la que no quería saber.</p><p>— ¿Qué mierda quieres? ¡Vuelve a llamar y…!</p><p>—Encontré a Italia. Cerca del Lago Como—y la llamada se corto.</p><p>Inmediatamente Romano se transportó hacía allá a través de un helicóptero patrocinado por un Don que estaba en su espera, no tardo más de media hora en llegar al lugar saltando de un paracaídas y aterrizando a un kilómetro de donde se encontraba Inglaterra.</p><p>Corrió hacia él solo para ver que Veneciano estaba tumbado en la hierba con los ojos cerrados. Parecía dormido, su respiración subía y bajaba con normalidad, el sentimiento de alivio inundó a Romano quien se desplomó de rodillas frente a Italia, acariciando con suavidad su cabello, como si el solo hecho de pensar en perderlo jamás hubiera estado.</p><p>No debió mirar a Inglaterra o quizás este se hubiese ido al momento en el que Romano apareció. Pues en ese momento su cabeza estaba siento tocada por la punta de la Beretta 92F que antes había estado más lejos. Los ojos de Romano no mentían, dispararía en cuanto el inglés se atreviera a hablar.</p><p>—Escúchame…—pidió bajo. —Si cometes una tontería, Italia será el sacrificado no solo tú o tu mafia.</p><p>—Me importa una mierda lo que tú pienses, idiota cejudo—apretó el gatillo, sus ojos presas de la ira. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mierda lo dejaste ir? Tú sabías que el que tiene la oportunidad…</p><p>—Eres tú. Lo se. ¿Es que no lo ves? Era la única forma. —dijo simple, como si no hubiera un arma apuntándole.</p><p>Romano tembló de rabia. — ¿La única forma? ¡La única forma mis cojones! Bastardo de mierda. —quitó la pistola de su cabeza, para dispararle en una pierna. Inglaterra gritó de dolor, retorciéndose en el césped, no obstante, encontró las suficientes fuerzas para volver a hablar.</p><p>—Entiende Romano…</p><p>— ¿Qué mierda quieres que entienda? ¿Qué mi hermano casi se muere por tú puta culpa? ¿Eso quieres que entienda?—de nuevo disparo, está vez al estomago.</p><p>Una mancha de sangre quedó impregnada en el suelo. El británico jadeó. —Lo que separó tu abuelo…ha regresado.</p><p>La beretta cayó de las manos de Romano, sus ojos verdes pegando a los de Inglaterra se abrieron con incredulidad y terror. — ¿Qué dices? Debes estar de broma.</p><p>—Tenemos que buscarlos Romano, ustedes son los únicos que pueden ayudarme. Mejor dicho, son los únicos que quiero que me ayuden. —las heridas habían comenzado a sanar por lo que fue más factible para el rubio sentarse.</p><p>—Y-Yo…—la mirada pasó a Italia, quien parecía felizmente dormido. —Yo…</p><p>—No puedes hacerlo tú solo. Necesitas a Italia así como él te necesita a ti—dijo sin quitarle ningún momento la mirada de encima. —<em>Él </em>renacerá si no hacemos nada para evitarlo.</p><p>— ¿Cuánto sabe de esto?—la voz de Romano era seca, sin rastro de emoción lo cual sorprendió a Inglaterra.</p><p>—Lo básico. Le explique lo que es un Holder y acerca del primero de ellos, <em>The Holder of the End</em><strong>.</strong> Sabe que buscamos su separación, y así destruir esos infernales objetos para siempre.</p><p>Romano se arrodilló tras la cabeza de Italia, alzándola con sumo cuidado la descanso sobre sus rodillas. Había una flor en su cabello.</p><p>—"<em>¿Heliotropos?"</em> —se preguntó confundido. ¿Cuándo se había tomado el tiempo de poner eso detrás de su oreja? — Necesito aclarar mi mente. Responderé a la hora que se me pegue la gana. Largo de mi país antes de que cambie de opinión y tengas a la mafia más poderosa tomando Inglaterra.</p><p>El conocido como Arthur Kirkland por los humanos no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.</p><p>—.—.—.—.—</p><p>— ¡Alemania, Alemania!—Italia se había ido corriendo cuando vio a sus aliados llegar a la pradera.</p><p>Romano se quedo en el mismo lugar, observando de lejos. El abrigo no le quitaba el frío que venía sintiendo desde las palabras de Inglaterra. A lo lejos vio a Japón hacer una reverencia hacia él, Alemania ni siquiera hizo contacto visual.</p><p>Italia había despertado un día después de que lo encontraran. Romano no se quiso separar de él todo el tiempo que estuvo inconciente, incluso Don Salvatore, el capo que antiguamente le dio esas palabras de aliento, pidió que durmiera pero el castaño no se había inmutado. Estuvo en vela hasta que Italia tuvo los ojos abiertos de nuevo. Sintiendo el alivio sobre sus hombros se lanzó sobre él, sin decir ninguna palabra, solo quería abrazarlo. Su hermano correspondió el abrazo sin romper el silencio.</p><p>—<em>Ve~ </em>¡<em>Fratello</em>, apresúrate!—gritó, los tres tenían la mirada en Romano. — ¿<em>Fratello</em>?</p><p>Al ver que la mano de Italia bajaba y esté tomaba una actitud preocupada, Alemania intervino. — ¿Qué sucede Italia?</p><p>— ¿Italia-kun?—llamó Japón, pero los hermanos Italia tenían un choque de miradas a lo lejos. Romano comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás, dándole la espalda a su hermano y tomando su teléfono celular.</p><p>—Don Salvatore, por favor promuévame un barco a <em>Poveglia… </em>No, no estoy loco—sonrió con gracia. —Asegurase que al momento que parta, uno de sus hombres llamé a Arthur Kirkland, él me debe estar esperando en el puerto o no tendrá lo que desea.</p><p>Salvatore interrumpió su orden, sus palabras hicieron que Romano escondiera la mirada y mordiera su labio.</p><p>—…Si algo malo pasa. No deje que mi hermano se encargue de la mafia. —dijo y cortó inmediatamente la llamada, apagando su teléfono.</p><p>—Italia-kun ¿Romano-kun no vendría con nosotros?—preguntó de nuevo Japón, logrando sacar del trance a su amigo.</p><p>—No…supongo que no…—miró a Alemania, sus ojos azules lo miraban con preocupación. —Creo que yo tampoco. Los veré después.</p><p>A ambos países les tomó por sorpresa está declaración. Alemania le hizo una pequeña señal a Japón antes de ir tras Italia. El castaño volteo hacia el rubio al sentir sus pasos detrás de él, negando con la cabeza.</p><p>—No puedes venir, Alemania. —sonrió Veneciano, triste. —Lo siento.</p><p>El rubio se quedo sin palabras, mirando como su mejor amigo se marchaba sin mirar un momento hacia atrás.</p><p>—.—.—.—.—</p><p>Cuando piso la playa se sintió febril, la tarde estaba en su mayor esplendor, con el sol metiéndose, dándole un toque entre rojo y naranja que le encantaba observar con España en los parques de Venecia. Solo que ahora no había sensación de felicidad, si no de una profunda molestia y temor que lo recorría por todos los huesos.</p><p>Dejó el bote cerca de la playa, solo que lo volteó para asegurarse de que la marea no se lo llevará. Supuso que eso le había pasado a Veneciano, aunque realmente solo era eso, una suposición. No habían tocado en todo el mes el tema.</p><p>Echó una última mirada y recordó la "ayuda" que Inglaterra le había ofrecido, un poco de magia para proteger la barca. Romano bufó, hastiado, ese maldito ingles siempre estaba presumiendo acerca de utilizar magia pero él no le creía. A pesar de todo lo que sabía que vendría, prefería creer que la magia no existía.</p><p>Dio una mirada descuidada a la isla, intentado que el temor que sentía no se hubiera reflejado en su rostro. Incluso si sentía brisas heladas y miradas por todos lados no paro su avanzar hasta la puerta. El sitio era un completo asco.</p><p>Sus botas crujieron al pisar algunas cenizas y huesos que aún no se terminaban de disolver por el paso de los años, se alegró un poco de que Feliciano hubiera ido de noche, así no se tuvo que topar con aquella escena. Negó y decidió no pensar mucho en cuanto tardaba un cuerpo en degradarse, recordándose que no estaba en un sitio del todo normal.</p><p>Del abrigo rojo que portaba sacó una llave oxidada que daba con el candado que tenía la puerta. Aún se preguntaba como Venecian entró, pero era mejor no fijarse en detalles y mantener la cabeza fría para lo que estaba por venir.</p><p>Tan solo entrar ahí le causaba un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. El sitio estaba más oscuro de lo que hubiera pensado, tenía una lámpara en el bolsillo que le podía ayudar pero desistió, preferiría comer una hamburguesa de Estados Unidos antes de encender la luz y ver las sombras moverse aún mas.</p><p>El atardecer iluminaba un poco el sitio y le mostraba la recepción. Sin dudar más y apretando su mandíbula con fuerza se encamino hasta ahí.</p><p>—Vengo a visitar a "The Holder of the End"—dijo Romano, simple, sin mirar un momento al hombre.</p><p>La cara se alzó mostrando las cuencas vacías del mismo hombre con el que había tratado Italia, Romano tuvo que agachar la mirada solo para asegurarse de que la expresión puesta era la misma que tiempo atrás le había descrito el viejo Roma. El sujeto no mostraba la sonrisa tétrica, si no una expresión de horror, como si estuviera observando con aquellos ojos vacíos al que le daría una infinita tortura por la eternidad.</p><p>Romano se mantuvo firme, aunque el estomago se le revolvió al momento en que el sujeto le dio la espalda después de una señal para que lo siguiera. Su espalda no estaba y la bata comenzaba hasta donde comenzaban sus glúteos, mostrando los nervios y columna vertebral.</p><p>Bajaron por escaleras que Romano jamás supo que se construyeron, a ese lugar ya no le llegaban los rayos de sol y solo podía confiar en sus ojos para mirar por donde iba sin perder de vista a su guía. Los murmullos llegaron a sus oídos, con la adrenalina y el miedo carcomiéndolo a cada momento, apretó los puños y el culo, tenía que mantenerse lo más sereno posible.</p><p>El hombre sin ojos se detuvo delante de una celda, en ese momento los murmullos se acabaron. Romano de inmediato se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera él?</p><p>—Solo pasaba por aquí, deseo hablar.—dijo a tropezones, el miedo inundó su cuerpo por completo. Retuvo un suspiro de falso alivio cuando los murmullos regresaron.</p><p>Su tétrico guía abrió la puerta para él, cuando Romano paso a su lado solo pudo notar una sonrisa en él, tan horrenda que tomó una bocada de aire, la sonrisa no decía nada más que: "<em>Si él no te mata…nosotros lo haremos."</em></p><p>El cuarto estaba completamente asilado del mundo exterior, sin ventanas o alguna cosa que pudiera brindarle luz, drenaje o agua potable. En uno de los rincones se encontraba algo o <em>alguien</em>, Romano tuvo grandes dificultades de ver en la oscuridad. Escuchaba varios murmullos venir desde ese rincón, no era inglés o alemán, tampoco español u otro idioma conocido en la tierra. Aquello traía algo en las manos, como si lo estuviera acuñando.</p><p>De nuevo Romano trato de mantener su cabeza fría. Tenía que mantener la compostura y no mostrar ni un poco de miedo.</p><p>—"<em>Fusosososo~".</em></p><p>Como deseaba que España estuviera a su lado.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasa cuando todos están juntos? —preguntó a secas.</p><p>Poco a poco la criatura fue dándose la vuelta. Por la oscuridad solo pudo ver la silueta que lo miraba fijamente. La mirada que sentía era la más penetrante que jamás hubiera sentido, conteniendo una tristeza y un odio más grandes que el de cualquier persona mortal pudiera soportar.</p><p>—Los humanos serán corrompidos por algo más grande que su mismo Dios. —fueron las primeras palabras que aportó.</p><p>Romano sintió como se le erizaba la piel al escuchar tan aterradora voz, aún así no despegó la mirada de él.</p><p>—Todo comenzará cuando el reloj de en la hora de los muertos. El sol se oscurecerá, no habrá salvación ni para la más pura alma que este en el mundo. <em>Él </em>descenderá y nadie podrá evitarlo. Cualquier cosa que Él toque caerá muerta ante sus pies, el silencio se convertirá en ruido y el ruido pasará a ser silencio.</p><p>[…]</p><p>—.—.—.—.—</p><p>Abrió los ojos, enfrente de él, el mar se extendía a plenitud. La luna siendo reflejada en sus ojos, no había estrellas en el cielo puesto que las nubes bullían monocromamente, sin dejar un espacio libre de ellas.</p><p>"<em>Huye." </em></p><p>Fue lo que escuchó en su cabeza, un escalofrío terminó por despertarlo, la sonrisa que le puso el recepcionista apareció de nuevo en su mente, recordando el pensamiento que le transmitió antes de entrar con el Holder.</p><p>Corrió al barco, rápido y sin voltear ningún momento hacia atrás. Apenas y pudo sorprenderse de que el barco estuviera a pocos momentos de ser llevado por las olas del mar. Echó carrera y saltó quedando dentro, justo en el momento que las olas arrastraban el barco al mar, no había remos, solo el mar impulsándolo hacia delante.</p><p>Ya no había nada que temer, ¿cierto?</p><p>Algo jaló el barco hasta donde se encontraba un antiguo puerto. Romano se dejó guiar girando la cabeza atrás, solo para ver que había una sola figura parada en donde antes había estado el bote. Una capa de niebla paso y para cuando se fue, aquel sujeto se había ido.</p><p>El barco entró en contacto con la arena y la magia de Inglaterra que protegía el barco desapareció por el aire.</p><p>—Estas a salvo. —suspiró el rubio sin cansancio. Miró a Romano, se encontraba inmóvil en el bote, aún de pie, observando la nada.</p><p>—<em>Fratello, fratello</em>—Italia corrió con todas sus fuerzas, llegando a abrazar a Romano. Él no se inmuto ni un poco. — ¿<em>Ve~</em>? ¿Hermano?</p><p>Inglaterra lo inspeccionó con cuidado. Sintió al llegar a la isla una fuerza abrumadora, algo peligroso habitaba en ella, eso lo sabía desde hace mucho, y no, no era el Holder. Sus prescencias eran completamente distintas, mientras Romano se encontraba adentro, se preguntó si esos hermanos sabían de <em>qué</em> se trataba.</p><p>Italia buscó la cara de su hermano, al conectar sus miradas, sintió el terror inundarlo. — ¿¡<em>Fratello</em>!?</p><p>El británico corrió a donde estaban ambas italias, el menor de elos con cara de susto y el otro sin notarlo siquiera. Mirando de reojo el temor de Veneciano, Inglaterra tomó valor y miró la cara de Romano. No mostraba emoción alguna, sus ojos parecían los de un muerto, sin brillo alguno.</p><p>—Está en trance.—dijo Inglaterra, tocando el hombro de Romano. — ¡Romano! —lo zarandeo con fuerza. Pero no funciono, el inglés comenzó a preocuparse. — ¿Puedes escucharme? ¡Romano!</p><p>Italia del Norte dio un paso al frente y empujó a Inglaterra atrás sin mucha delicadeza, el británico iba a protestar cuando vio a Veneciano alzar la mano y darle una fuerte bofetada a su hermano, haciendo que se tumbase en la arena.</p><p>— ¡Lovino, no me dejes!</p><p>Romano dio un pequeño salto, el brillo volvió a sus ojos y miraban a Italia con terror. Paso un minuto cuando sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y llevó su mano derecha a la boca para segundos después vomitar sobre la arena. El amanecer había llegado, no había rastro de oscuridad y solo tres personas se encontraban en aquella playa.</p><p>Romano aún no había terminado de vaciar su estomago y solo ver el charco de fluidos le producía más nauseas. Feliciano dio un paso hacía su hermano, agachándose frente a él sin importar que sus botas se ensuciaran, Romano trató de apartarlo, pero Veneciano tomó su mano entre la suya e hizo que lo mirara.</p><p>—No importa qué. No importa lo que pase <em>fratello, </em>recuerda que siempre te estaré esperado de esté lado. —dijo tristemente. Romano se sorprendió y alzó la mirada solo para ver que Italia también estaba llorando. — Solo nosotros podemos proteger a las personas que amamos, y desde ahora nos protegeremos mutuamente.</p><p>Inglaterra los observo con cautela, antes de caminar hasta el bote y tomar algo que sobresalía de el, un pequeño trozo de hoja antigua. Veneciano lo siguió con la mirada mientras retomaba camino hasta ellos, Romano intentaba no seguir vomitando.</p><p>— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó curioso. El rubio le paso la nota con las cejas fruncidas.</p><p>"<em> Numquam esse simul."[5]</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] Es el subjefe de la mafia. En caso de que él "Don" este incapacitado.<br/>[2] Niño.<br/>[3] Familia.<br/>[4] Soldado.<br/>[5] Nunca deben de estar juntos, en Latín.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>